<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Использовано by HinaDeK</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204432">Использовано</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinaDeK/pseuds/HinaDeK'>HinaDeK</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BioShock Infinite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, ООС, Претензия на глубину сюжета, Смерть персонажей прям сразу, Я не помню с какой песней, психология, сонгфик</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:22:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinaDeK/pseuds/HinaDeK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Букер мертв. Что же теперь с Элизабет?..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Использовано</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Схлопнулось.</p>
<p>Букер мертв. Анны исчезли. Элизабет не оглядывалась: она знала, что их нет рядом. Да и как же им существовать без отца?..<br/>Девушка вышла из воды на холм. Солнце замерло, лучи, выглядывавшие из-за дерева, казались мертвыми.</p>
<p>"Скоро. Скоро все начнется вновь", - с легкой улыбкой подумала девушка.</p>
<p>Семь Анн, что теперь наверняка спали в своих кроватках, были успокоены. Созданная их слезами и страданиями Элизабет скоро войдет в дверь другого маяка, чтобы вернуться к началу и спасти других. Их страдания когда-нибудь кончатся.</p>
<p>"Но когда кончатся мои? Когда, Букер?"</p>
<p>Высушив платье под негреющими лучами, девушка вновь вошла в воду.</p>
<p>"Бессмысленно".</p>
<p>Внезапно земля ушла испод ног или вода начала подниматься - не так уж важна разница - девушку накрыло водой. Воздух уходил из легких, а она смотрела в глаза Девитта, удивленные, но вместе с тем понимающие.</p>
<p>"Воздух в легких кончится, и я уйду в другой маяк с другими константами и переменными".</p>
<p>Девушка закрыла глаза, представляя прекрасное черное полотно, усеянное сиянием "звезд". Воздух закончился, но дверь не открылась. Элизабет открыла глаза. Букер был все ещё перед ней.</p>
<p>"Неужели?.. Неужели это конец? Это правда? Их больше не осталось?.. Я... Мы все исправили?"</p>
<p>Ответа быть не могло. Элизабет сделала попытку всплыть, но вода не пустила её. Все закончилось чернотой.</p>
<p>Маленькая ручка теребила погремушку. Где-то рядом скрипнула дверь и раздался знакомый голос: "Анна, это ты?" Увидев над кроваткой отца, девочка счастливо заулыбалась и похлопала в ладоши. Мужчина взял девочку на руки и улыбнулся.<br/>- Пойдем гулять, Анна. Сегодня отличный день.</p>
<p>Равновесие восстановилось.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Впервые драббл опубликован на фикбуке 28 июля 2014. Ухожу с фб, поэтому может быть теперь найден только здесь.<br/>Комментарий тогда: Наверное, единственное, что я напишу по этой игре. Это просто представление, моя теория. Ничего более. На реальность не претендую.</p>
<p>и финальное примечание: Моя теория заключается в том, что Элизабет, с которой мы проходим путь в игре, является чем-то вроде инструмента вселенной, созданным, чтобы заставить Букера во всех реальностях не принимать баптизм. Она постоянно блуждает, в самых различных реалиях, но вспоминает об этом только к концу. Когда Элизабет в "последний" раз убивает Комстока, вселенная награждает её за труды нормальной жизнью. Странный хэппи-энд, который написать можно было лучше, но писать фанфики мне как-то тяжело((</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>